1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle cooling device.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is publicly known, in which a discharge device such as a discharge antenna is mounted on an engine or an engine-related member of the vehicle, and high-voltage electricity, static electricity and so on generated and charged in the engine area is discharged and emitted outside, thereby improving fuel economy (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-238438 (JP 5-238438 A)).
As described in JP 5-238438 A, it is known that static electricity is charged to a vehicle, and that static electricity charged to a vehicle has some kind of influence on driving of the vehicle. However, it is not clearly known why and how the static electricity charged to a vehicle affects driving of the vehicle. However, without knowing why and how static electricity charged to a vehicle affects driving of the vehicle, it is not possible to appropriately deal with static electricity charged to a vehicle.